


Happy Birthday Matsukawa

by lovelyblahblah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyblahblah/pseuds/lovelyblahblah
Summary: Y/n and Oikawa celebrating Matsukawa’s birthday with a very cute cake they made together!
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Happy Birthday Matsukawa

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Crack, Polyamory ft. Oikawa. Hints at something sexy at the end of this but it’s a one sentence joke
> 
> Also constructive criticism is fine. Just don’t make me cry. I really only write for fun and don’t necessarily care, but I would like to improve. 
> 
> A crack drabble to celebrate Matsukawa’s Birthday. I do enjoy funny humorous fics, it is another poor quality of my personality. Here’s a small piece of Matsukawa x y/n x Oikawa.
> 
> All characters are aged up. I do not own the characters. Do not re-post my stuff. Also don’t rec my stuff on any other sites (tiktok) (not that my writing is good enough for that but still needs to be said nowadays. Dont rec people’s stuff without their permission. Especially on tiktok.)

You and Oikawa gazed over to look at the 3rd member of your little group. Matsukawa was sitting in the living room, waiting patiently for his lovers to bring him whatever his birthday surprise was. 

“What if he doesn’t like it?” you whispered to Oikawa as you starred warily at the cake currently resting on the counter. 

“What is there not to like, y/n? It’s literally his favorite flavor of cake.” Oikawa snappily answered, though based on his expression he was also having some doubts. 

Both of you were fairly good cooks but when it came to baking you both tended to fall off the bandwagon. Much to Matsukawa’s dismay, you and Oikawa together were chaotic at best, with him being the more patient and mellow one. 

You were positive though, that the cake probably tasted good, but it maybe wasn’t very pleasing to the eyes. Oikawa had gone a little intense on the frosting and the makeshift stick figures you had drawn to represent the three of you looked less than artistic. 

“If he loves us he’ll enjoy the cake.” Oikawa declared, though he still looked rather skeptical. 

“Right…. That might just be.. an excuse.. To forgive our failure” you responded. You figured it wasn’t as bad as it seemed since the cake was probably edible. 

“It is better to ask for forgiveness than for permission.” Oikawa declared, gracefully picking up the cake to begin the march to the living room. 

“That’s not how the saying goes and that also makes no sense for this situation!” you harshly whisper out giving Oikawa an incredulous look. He seems to give little care for your words though as he turned past the counter. 

You nervously followed after him. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal if he hated it. The real party was on the upcoming Friday, where he would be getting an actual cake from an actual bakery. This was just a little 3 person party you were having, since Matsukawa’s birthday was on a Monday and you couldn’t fully celebrate your lover’s birthday on a dull Monday. 

“Happy Birthday Mattsun! We made this cake especially for you, with our amazing baking skills.” declared Oikawa as he placed the cake down onto the coffee table, the candles flickering about. 

“Yes! Happy Birthday Mattsun. Our love is baked into every piece of that cake.” you offered as some sort of support to Oikawa’s dramatic entrance. You hoped the mention of love would at least help Mattsun come to terms with the less than ideal looking cake in front of him. 

You glanced nervously from Oikawa to Matsukawa and back again waiting for something to happen. Would Matsukawa like the cake? Or would he tell you it sucked ass and he’d rather swallow a knife. You figured the last scenario was a bit dramatic but it was still a possibility. 

A fond smile graced the features of Matsukawa’s face as he let out a soft chuckle. 

You and Oikawa nearly melted on the spot. Seeing the happy expression on your boyfriend's face was worth all the trouble you and Oikawa went through. Even if the cake looked like crap the tenderness in his expression showed he didn’t care, which gave you some relief. 

“You guys are too funny. Is this supposed to be Oikawa?” Matsukawa asked, pointing at one of the icing stick figures, before you could answer Matsukawa dipped his finger in, swiping at the Oikawa replica and then placing the finger into his mouth to suck off the frosting. 

“He sure is tasty.” Matsukawa spoke out again with a wink. 

“Matsuuuuun, you’re supposed to blow out the candles first before eating the cake.” Oikawa whined out, plopping down next to him and leaning his head onto Mattsun’s shoulder. You could tell the complaint was really just a cover for the slight embarrassment he was feeling. The reddening on his cheeks didn’t do a good job of hiding anything. 

You felt Matsukawa reach out for your arm, bringing you down onto the couch with them. 

“Thanks guys, my birthday wouldn’t be the same without you two.” Mattsun said, gripping one of yours and Oikawa’s hands as he leaned over to blow out the candles. “Let’s eat this cake and then afterwards you both can feed me something even more delicious.” 

“Mattsuuun stop teasing.” Oikawa whined again, and you knew that even though it was a Monday, there was still plenty of fun to be had.


End file.
